


For Pity's Sake

by Kanra_chan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Theif!Izaya, Theif!Shizuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra_chan/pseuds/Kanra_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya and Shizuo are only young teens, abandoned and relying on only each other.</p><p>Rebooted! Check out my page to find the reboot. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seeing through the ravens eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I've finally updated! I didn't think I would. Ah, I want to clarify something, shizuo and are not yet in a relationship. But its coming folks, it's coming! They are very close, and how that bond came to be will be explored in later chapters. If I write them. I'm not a talented writer and I don't have the drive some authors do, so if you want more ya gotta tell me. Hoping for feedback! I may keep adding little ges today so I'd it keeps reappearing at the top of the shizaya pile but there's no new chappy, that's why.
> 
> Thanks sweetie for bothering with this! Tell your family! Tell your friends! Tell your dog!

Izaya used to be the one who "provided" while Shizuo tried to find a real job. This kept them going, until Izaya came home hurt again, this time with a bruised jaw, cuts littering his arms, and bruised ribs. Shizuo made Izaya teach him after that. 

His way of "providing" see, was really just stealing. Picking pockets, manipulating kind old ladies, and playfully intimidating shy younger girls was Izaya's specialty. He was quick enough to snatch a wallet without notice, beautiful enough to be "given" things by elderly who didn't realize what he was doing, and mysterious enough to cruely charm girls out of information he needed. Really, he was good at it and was keeping both him and Shizuo fed.

...so why did Shizu-chan make him stop! Bruises healed, didn't they? Izaya hadn't even been caught for stealing a wallet this time, some thugs had just had their panties in a wad. Maybe Izaya shouldn't have called the leader out on the fact that he was clearly gay and had no business calling Izaya a fag, because he was obviously into men himself. Not that Izaya disliked gays, he did swing every which way possible himself after all, but it was always lots of fun calling out a hipocrite. 

So maybe Izaya had been punched, slashed by a flick blade, and kicked a few times. Who cares? They couldn't really hurt him. He was a god after all, they'd have to do better than that to do any real damage. And Izaya considered himself master of mind games, able to outsmart a fox. So, if they couldn't hurt him physically or mentally, how could he fall? The answer was, he couldn't~!

Or so he told himself. 

Regardless Shizuo demanded Izaya teach him. 

 

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 

"So, this means Shizu-chan wants to do the stealing and I look for a real job? Shizu-chan, do you know how hard that will be? I'm barely 15 now, and anyplace who'd employ someone my age would be stores looking for young part timers for maual labor. And I'm too small, obviously. Maybe I could be a cashier or something, but if they found out I'm a street kid they'd never take me. And they need backround info, too! Unlike the manual labor jobs a brute such as yourself would be so very suited to. Really, how can I-" 

"Shut up! Stupid, you're not gonna get any job." Shizuo glared at Izaya, but it lacked any real heat. He just looked tired, really tired, and Izaya tried not to think of how much he hated that look. He wouldn't admit he cared for the protozoan. 

"What? But you said you wanted me to teach you my skills, ne? I thought you wanted at least one of us to get a job, so we wouldn't have to steal. Although personally I'm fine with it." The blonde boy, nearly a man, continued to glower at Izaya. "I am gonna get a job." He answered simply, eyes firm. His implied 'Don't argue' was obvious. 

Izaya was starting to see where this was going, and he silently hoped he was wrong. 

"Shizu-chan... If you're going to be keeping us fed AND looking for a job, what am I gonna do? When will you even rest? Remember the other homeless who hate our guts? I can't be here to constantly watch-" 

"Yes you can! You're going to stay here and stay safe!" Shizuo shouted. His cheeks suddenly went pink, and mocha eyes snapped away from Izaya's own rust irises. Izaya didn't quite know what to do at that point. 

"...Shizu-chan. They don't attack us because you're inhumanly strong when you're mad. You're already tired from going out so much and not eating like you should. If you're stealing and looking for a job and taking care of me, they'll notice you getting weaker and weaker until they attack." 

Shizuo shrugs. Just, shrugs. Like this isn't important. Izaya actually draws back in surprise, and then it's his turn to glare. "Shizu-chan! Those people don't fuck around. What if they seriously hurt you?" Izaya wouldn't say "kill." Shizuo was indestructible... Of course he was... 

"As long as they don't mess with you, I don't really care." Izaya chose to ignore that, and Shizuo went on. "Once get a job and save up enough money, we'll find someplace safer. Until then, you aren't stealing anymore and you aren't getting any job. Don't. Argue. And Izaya-kun, show me your arms, I can see the blood getting on your jeans. Its worse than you said isn't it? Tch those assholes!" 

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 

"What even started it? Did you mess with them, huh, Izaya-kun? Do you wanna be killed?" Izaya pouted. Hissing lightly as Shizuo swiped a wet cloth over a smaller cut, cleaning it as best he could before moving on. "I could ask you the same, you know, Shizu-chan. And the ringleader called me a fag." Izaya didnt miss the way Shizuo stiffened, but he didn't comment and continued with telling Shizuo what happened. "I then simply pointed out the fact thatthat he was obviously gay as well, and really those hickies were too aggressive to be from any girl around here, and apparently he and his lackies really didn't like that."

Shizuo was so stiff now that Izaya halfway worried he'd pull something. The air was thick with something mysteriously dangerous, and it gave the young raven haired man chills. Deciding to lighten the mood, Izaya grinned brightly. "Can you believe he had the audacity to ask me for a blow job after he was done kicking me in the ribs? Hahaha-!" 

Shizuo slammed a fist into the wall, and his rage made his lanky frame look ten times more dangerous. It was like looking at a cryptic picture you just couldn't understand, the kind that made you question the normalcy you knew so well. You're looking and seeing something clearly, but your brain can't explain it. Indeed, Shizuo was as unexplainable as an urban legend, and twice as interesting. It was more thrilling than Izaya expected. 

Izaya backed up some, but shizuo lurched forward in time with him, looking straight into his eyes and seething with anger. "Who was it! THEY'RE DEAD! HE'S DEAD! You tell me right fucking now Izaya-kun, or I swear to God-!" 

"It was a joke! I was kidding, Shizu-chan. Calm down." Izaya gasped, startled. His eyes were wide in the dark room, a natural instinct, to try and help him see the on edge Shizuo better.

They were currently hiding in an old mobile home. They'd lived there togther for three years, though they'd hidden and lived in other places in the city before that. The mobile home was mostly underground, surrounded by thrown out junk, hiding it well, and the only way in was a concealed door on the roof. Neither was sure how it had gotten underground, but the furniture and objects inside all looked like American junk from the sixties. 

Surprisingly, Shizuo backed off. He stayed silent, letting his bangs hide his eyes, and going back to taking care of Izaya's wounds. For the first time in...well, in maybe forever...

 

Izaya wanted to apologize.


	2. A Beasts Gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BACKSTORY YEAH

 

Shizuo hated himself, staring at all the wounds covering Izaya. It wasn't exactly a new realization, but he'd never felt it so strongly as he did that moment. How could he have let Izaya keep up such a dangerous activity for so long? Shizuo had to take care of Izaya, he'd made him his responsibility and he failed. And now he was getting way too upset over something he maybe shouldn't have. Well, actually the blowjob thing would probably piss anyone off, but that much? It didn't matter, Izaya was hurt and Shizuo knew it was his fault. He was supposed to keep Izaya safe and he still remembered the day he'd promised to protect the young raven.

                                                                                             ~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?

Shizuo had lost his family at age seven. When he was six, his father had gotten "sick" and became addicted to some sort of drug. Shizuo of course, at that age didn't understand why he was sick, but had always been told pills were good. Thought the pills his dad needed were a form of medication. He wasn't wrong, exactly, but the medication wasn't something his father needed at first.

 

His mom, Namiko, had broken two ribs and an arm in a car crash the winter before, having gotten thrown by trying to avoid a pothole and driving right onto a huge patch of ice. Shizuo had been in the car with her, his bother and dad at home waiting for their return. That night was when a long nightmare began, when Shizuo had begged to go out because he needed a gift for Kasuka, his younger brother, unable to understand why driving in the freezing weather was a bad idea. Still, his mom had taken him, and Shizuo's entire family would suffer because of it.

 

Namiko was fine, of course, and though Shizuo's guilt could never be eased she assured him many times it was in no way his fault. Shizuo was terrified of the road till that summer. And his dad, well, his dad just complained about the doctor fees and glared at Shizuo for about as long as Shizuo avoided the road till summer. What made him unafraid, eventually, happened to be the lollipops Kasuka had been saving. He gave hhizuo one everytime they got in a car or bus, and Shizuo's mind was eased.

 

His father, angry and stressed, accidentally discovered something to ease his mind that summer too.

 

Namiko was given pain pills at the hospital, and being a strong and brave woman, she hardly used them. In the very early spring, when she was well enough to walk with homemade crutches, they were put in a small jar and placed in a cabinet. There wasn't much reason to throw them away, maybe they'd be usuful again someday, and the hospital certainly wouldn't take the rest back.

 

They'd run out of simple apsprin, and Shizuo's father had bad judgement. That was a bad combination, of course, and one that sent a six year olds world crumbling down. He swallowed a strong pain pill, one meant for Namiko, and the stressed man finally found a form of peace he'd been craving for months. It only got worse, because those pills ran out quickly.

 

Namiko didn't notice it at first, having been busy with trying to find a good second job that she could do while still recovering from her injuries. The bills had been high, and the Heiwajima household wasn't exactly rich. But eventually, her husbands periods of contented zoning out and frequent sleeping started to worry her. Until one day it stopped and was replaced with agitation and outbursts. The man had become addicted to the pills that weren't his, and his need would only grow. It was fall before the man saw a way to obtain more to fill his craving, without of course further straining their budget.

 

Shizuo. Abnormally strong, loyal, and oblivious the boy would be the perfect weapon. All fall Shizuo's father took to bringing his son out to shady parts of Tokyo, scaring inexperienced sellers and young gangs; taking their supplies. Of course, other dangerous meds and drugs got mixed in, and the Heiwajima Father soon found himself spiraling into a disoriented mindset. Namiko found out, of course, once Shizuo asked her why "daddy needed pills?" and by then they were in too deep. Druglords and angry thugs came after the family. Even a growing color gang, a new type of gang who was purposely associated with a certain color, came for them. That winter, The Red Sins killed Kichirou Heiwajima, Namiko Heiwajima, and _Kasuka_ Heiwajima. Well, Kasukas body had never been found, but Shizuo knew his brother was dead.

 

                                                                                               ~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?

  _Days passed in grey for Shizuo. He was vaguely aware he had been placed in an orphanage somewhere, and that he was somehow unhurt. Why was that again? His family slaughtered and not a scratch on him?  He couldn't remember why. His room had a window, and looking out it was all Shizuo did. He didn't yet have a roommate, though his room was filled with five beds. There were hardly any boys at the orphanage, and the ones there were mostly teenagers who stayed in another part of the huge orphanage._

_It was late summer before anything changed. His days had been filled with eating when made, avoiding nosy adults who tried to get him to talk, and sleeping by his window. He slept in the bed closest to the window at night, nut even with that he found himself tired enough to sleep quite a lot during the day as well. He didn't know why. He was losing weight too. He of course only knew this because the adults pestered him about it. "You should eat more. Look, cake! Every kid likes sweets right Heiwajima-kun?"  They also bugged him about sleeping. "You're always looking outside, why not go and play some? I'll come with you if you want!"_

_Everyone should have just left him alone. It's what he wanted. He didn't ever say anything to anyone, even quieter now than his brother used to be, so why did everyone have to be so persistent?  He hadn't spoken in months, finding it easiest to just stay silent. It wasn't even a conscious effort, words just left him like his poor family had. It wasn't anyone's fault but his own._

_So given his tendencies to stay to his room, never speak, and ignore his surroundings it's a wonder he ever even noticed a young black haired and red eyed boy. The new kid had been outside, reading something and laughing to himself when he looked up. They caught each others eye, and Shizuo felt something. He hadn't given two shits about anything in months except the past, but the crimson eyed boy made him curious._

_The raven came into Shizuo's room that night. Shizuo didn't even notice, until he spoke._ _"You need to get over yourself. It's clear to a blind man that you're depressed, and we won't ever get out of here if you don't shape up."_

"... _huh_...we...?"

_''Yes we. You and I are going to break out of here. I read your file. That anger fueled strength is just what I need, ne?"_

_"...Whole family's dead. 'cause of me."_

_"...Awesome. That's exactly what I was talking about._ Focus. _You, me, escaping. Kay_ ~?"

 

   _Well, Shizuo was getting pretty sick of the Orphanage. But why should he leave?  Did it even matter where he went?  And really, where_ would _h_ _e go?  But...something about this kid was interesting. aybe he could...consider it?_

_"We'll...see. Um. S-Shizuo. "_

_The boy gave him a slightly confused look, before amusement set in. "Akane? I assume you're playing some sort of random names game~? Hahaha!"_

_Shizuo glared, and snapped "Shizuo is my name, stupid!"_

_The boy chuckled, and his sharp eyes brightened. "It's a pleasure, Shizu-chan. Orihara Izaya, mildly pleased to meet you."_

_Shizuo broke two beds and three fingers that night, but he felt better than he had in months._

                                                                                                  ~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?

 

   "-zuo. - _izuo_. _SHIZUO_!"

 

   Shizuo's attention was pulled from his bad memories, and back to the young teen in front of him. Izaya's bright rust eyes stared at him in the dying light. It was barely sunset, but their little underground hideout only had one above ground window. It got dark very quickly, especially because of the junk surrounding and hiding them from above. Still, the cities lights kept some slight glow of light around at night. Izaya looked worried, apparently having been attempting to get his attention for awhile now. Streams of quickly fading light shone in various places across their little home, one catching a nasty cut on Izaya's shoulder, and another lightening up Shizuo's dyed golden hair.

 "oh...sorry. I was just thinking 'bout something." Izaya grinned at him, the curve of his lips starting to get lost in the growing dark. It gave him an eerie look, like the Cheshire cat, when only his grin and eyes are visible.

   "Don't strain yourself, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya smiled at him, and Shizuo felt the same wave of strange peace fall over him that he'd felt ever since he'd known Izaya.

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa okay this is way too long. Why is Shizuo so easy to write compared to Izaya? LOL


	3. Shizuo and The Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've updated! For the first time in foreveeeeer.... Blah frozen ew. So I have here a teeny tiny warning for the Shizuo fans. I don't really like him! I dislike him so much and I try not to let that corrupt his actual character but I often insult him in my stories anyway without even meaning to... Kinda like how some Shizuo fans insult and downplay Izaya, but that's to as make him more vulnerable for the plot, and it's way more common. Lol! And I understand its hard to imagine IzaIza and Shizuo together without one or both of them easing up on some of their more aggressive traits. But that's why I have the orphan back story! So that my precious Izaya can remain fairly IC! Enjoy. Or don't. I'm not a great author and this is partially just crack. ALSO THEY AREN'T A COUPLE BUT OBVIOUSLY LIKE EACH OTHER YAY

  _Colors had meaning. Shizuo always liked to think about what they meant and represented to him and others. It was fun, a good way to pass time, and an even better way to help him categorize things in his daily life._ _Anyway what, what kind of violent person did that? He wanted to be peaceful, so he liked doing simple and intelligent things._

_Purple was his favorite color. An unexplainable color, but one that seemed to fit. Fit who he was, who he wanted to be, and mixed those to explain his struggle in a shade so pretty he couldn't help but love it. It was a mix of calm, beautiful blue and horrid red. Awful, terrible red..._

_Speaking of red, he'd always hated red. Crimson. Ruby. Scarlet. Whatever. Hated it since he couldn't hold that red balloon gifted to him at two. Popped right in his chubby hands and made him cry. He popped it. Hated the red of his knuckles after getting into another fight at five. Hated the red of the blood, that left his parents (and probably his brothers) bodies.._

_He'd never liked brown either. His own eyes were brown, actually, as was his hair. That dull, muted brown didn't suit his monstrous nature. Dirt and soil was brown, and necessary for pretty flowers and trees. And said trees had brown trunks, which were chopped to make lots of things. And people, humans, need these things. It didn't seem right to have such a color for his eyes and hair. People needed brown, but they didn't notice it. It was a color so opposite of how Shizuo was, that he hated it._

_Black was interesting enough, he supposed. Mysterious and inviting, he tolerated the color but was careful not to wear it much._

_So when a boy with eyes that seemed both red and brown appeared and told him to stop moping, he told himself to hate the boy. That the kid was a pest. Annoying. Irritating... Different. He was a dried bloodstain bringing memories Shizuo didn't want to remember. A flea, blood gorged and impossible to catch. Someone he couldn't figure out, but acted like he knew what Shizuo needed. 'Stop moping?' Shizuo had a right to be sad! Nothing mattered anymore, of course, His family was dead. The only people to ever accept him, to love him, to need him and want him and take care of him...were gone and never coming back. And it hurt. He was only six!_

_Obviously things didn't end there. This "Izaya Orihara" never left him alone. What kind of name was that anyway? The fucking weirdo..._

 

 

.......................................................................................................................................

"Alright. What are we going to do today, 'Zaya?."

Standing in an alleyway with Izaya, Shizuo was feeling like shit. He'd always liked to think he was a decent person, temper aside. But, this had to be done. They'd be taking from criminals! Like that guy from the stories! That was almost a good thing, right? Well, they'd be keeping the cash themselves but... He was still saving Izaya and that was good. Almost heroic! Secretly, sometimes he even daydreamed about using his strength to be a hero or even a. For some reason though, he always saved a charming man instead of a helpless damsel... A charming man in tight tights... A man with a surprisingly nice ass and pale skin. With rusted red eyes and black hair. An infuriating smirk, and for some reason a furry black coat? Really though, it was cute and, again, that ass-

"Let's start off with something easy!"

Izaya chirped. "Hmm~ Oh I know... They're wrinkled, they're missing teeth, and they smell something awful! Can you guess our first target, Shiiizu-chan?" Shizuo was quiet for a bit, looking perplexed. "Evil chain smoking hockey players?" "...Noooo..." Shaking the image from his brain, and trying not to ponder on why on earth they'd rob people like that, much less even run into them in the streets of Shinjuku.

Currently they were near only a Gas'n'Go'Desu, a McWaifu, a Rue9000 WITH KUNGFOO GRIP, OutakuSmart (with all the things you need to care for your little outaku), and a Walmart-chan, having a special on pantsu! Izaya sighed and pointed at the entrance to OutakuSmart, where there stood a confused looking elderly woman. "I'm talking about her. She's perfect! She's probably here because she has an nerdy grandson. Maybe he's even moving in with her? From that expression it seems she doesn't know where to start looking. Let's "help" her ne? And when she's all flustered nnd grateful, we strike! Give her the ole sob story! Sweet dear, She'll feel SO bad she'll shell cash right out, grandson be damned! ...mwahahaha~" Izaya clapped his hands together excited and turned to Shizuo. "Brilliant right? And so easy! You... Ready... What's wrong?"

Shizuo was pale and looked a little like he wanted to cry. "I don't wanna take advantage of an elderly woman! That's mean..."

"Shizu-chan, how else do you think we're gonna get it? Ladies like her are the reason we can afford your hair dye."

"But Izaya... You didn't tell me we were gonna rob an old woman..." Young Shizuo hung his head, messy blonde locks covering his eyes.

The teen honestly seemed like he might cry and it made Izaya's crawl with guilt. Fuck, the one person he didn't wanna make cry just haaad to also be the one person who was agaisnt any wrong doing when he needed to steal for to keep alive! Ugh. "Okay.. My bad... We'll find someone else, ne, Shizuo?"

"Someone who deserves to be robbed?"

Izaya sighed, as Shizuo's big brown puppy eyes looked at him hopefully. How could he say no to such a dope? "Yes, yes. C'mon now, I think I spy with my little eye our next target!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughh... I'll add more later. I have no idea where I'm going with this and no one seems interested in the story. Bleh. Sorry it's so short a chapter. I usually try to make it a rule that each chap has to be at LEAST 1000 words long, and I know most good writers do WAY more but I just get so lazy! XD And I know that's not even much at all but ughh it's hard desu! I hope some people get my P&TB references!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babies! Well, how is it? If any authors would be interested in writing a spin off or adding to the story when and if it is done, please just ask. I am bad at finishing stories (I knows some of you readers just cringed) and if I don't ever add anymore I'd be delighted to have someone continue it for me. Thanks! 
> 
>  
> 
>  Rebooted! Check out my page to find the reboot. ;)


End file.
